The Invisible and The Dead
by N. R. Crow
Summary: When Sonny is in an accident, she is left in a coma with slim chances. But she is in a ghostly form, allowing her to watch everyone. No one can see or hear her though. Now, she must watch her life go on without her. Better Summary Inside! Channy included!
1. Trailer!

_**Summary:**_

While shopping with Tawni, Sonny is in a horrible accident. She arrives at the hospital, but the teenage stars soon find out she's in a coma, and might never come back. But while she's in a coma, she's in a ghost form. She can watch what everyone is doing. While they are visible to her, no one can see her. No one can hear her. Four months later she watches her cast start filming without her. A new girl comes to take her place. And Chad found someone else to keep his mind off of Sonny. Life seems to go on without her. But her condition slowly plummets. Chad finally breaks down, and Sonny tries to talk to him. She tries to comfort him, but he still can't hear her. So she screams at him, and her voice is finally heard. But will it be enough? Now that Chad has heard her, he can see her sometimes, but he can always hear her. Even so, she slowly starts to fade away while her body dies. Will she ever wake up to give Chad what she promised him? I got my idea from "The Invisible". (It's a movie :P)

_**ThemeSong**_

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

_**~ Drops of Jupiter by Rascal Flatts**_

_The reason I chose this song is because of the meaning behind it. A guy and this girl are friends, nothing more and she leaves. She needs time for self-discovery. While she's gone, he realizes he's in love with her and in this song, she has come back and he's proclaiming his love and asking her if she feels the same way. I recommend you listen to it. It was actually very popular a couple years ago, and it's way cooler than it sounds, trust me :P_

_**So now… Time for the TRAILER!**_

Everything was black. And cold…

**Beep!**

My mind was fuzzy and slow; My body felt weightless, like it was floating.

**Beep!**

This is the story of my life.

**Beep!**

This is the story… of my death.

**Beep.**

The car raced forward and I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly, wishing to be anywhere but here.

**Beep.**

I watched him kiss her. I watched him tangle his hands in her long blonde hair, jealousy engulfing me in a green flame. "Chad!" I screamed as loudly as I could. He froze.

**Beep.**

"Sonny?" He whispered, his eyes wide. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Chad. Sonny's not here… Remember? She's shopping with Tawni." She purred and pulled him back for another kiss while I watched, invisible, helpless.

**Beep…**

"Her chances are slim, Mr. Cooper. I'd say there's less than a 15% chance of her recovery." His eyes were sad as he watched the famous teenager in front of him breakdown, sobbing over my lifeless form.

**Beep…**

"I'll miss you, Sonny…" Tawni whispered, looking down at me in the hospital bed as I just stood there and watched. She couldn't hear me. No one could.

**Beep…**

The heart monitor's beep became one long beep sound, the line no longer jagged as mountains, but straight. I felt my ghostly body fade away, like being sucked into a vacuum. Chad lifted his head, staring at the monitor in horror while I just screamed his name over and over, begging for him to hear me. But everything was fading and with a start I knew I was gone… For good this time.

_**Coming Soon to fanfiction.**_

**So that was my first ever trailer! Please Review :P I promise to have Chapter 1 up by tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this will be Chapter 1. Sorry it took so long, family problems. Not to mention I'm working on two other Sonny With a Chance fanfictions (**_**Sonny With a Change**_** and **_**Sonny's Little Surprise**_**). I'm trying to make each chapter at least 2,000 words, so bear with me if I take forever to upload a new chapter. :P**

Tawni was dragging me to yet another mall, not even giving me a chance to drop off the shopping bags that were already hanging on my arms. "Tawni! Slow down! It's not even _noon_; we have _tons_ of time to get ready for the party!" I shouted, trying to keep up in the outfit she forced me to wear. She had said that she didn't want to be seen with a girl in sweat pants, so she pretended I was her Barbie doll and dressed me up. Still, it wasn't _that_ bad. I did look pretty cute the rusty red stiletto boots, dark skinny jeans, a sleeveless top that sort of shimmered and bunched up in the middle, only to cascade in small ripples to my hips, and a necklace with an emerald hanging from it. Though, it was getting hard to walk in heels.

"But, _Sonny_! This could be the day you and Chad _finally_ admit your undying love to each other." She said dramatically.

"Chad and I do _not_ love each other!" I protested, cursing myself when my voice rose an octave or two.

Tawni just rolled her eyes and continued to walk, flaunting her outfit as she headed towards the next mall. I had to say, she did look good in the outfit. She had on black flats with little bows on the back, a plain blue tank top that was kind of tight, but not tight enough to make her look like a slut, black skinny jeans, a silver ring on her finger with blue and silver gems in a circular pattern, and silver bangles with little diamonds on the edges.

We both had on black hats that had a little buckle on the side and black sunglasses. When Tawni went shopping, she was dead serious about disguising ourselves. She didn't want to be interrupted on her tip after all.

So far we'd shopped at every store in just about every mall. We already had Tawni's party dress – it was made of a shiny pink material that barely came above her knee. In the middle of it, there was a big pink bow that hangs off towards the side. The dress was tight on top but at the waist, it flared out just the smallest bit to make it look absolutely perfect for her.

She said I needed something blue and sparkly. Something that would catch a certain someone's eye right away. I told her she was crazy because I wasn't going. It was Chad's half birthday. Apparently he celebrated his birthday every six months, but one of them was a 'I'm half way to being a year older' party. I just didn't want to be caught up in his self-centered-ness. He was a total jerk, and even worse, he thought _I_ was a diva!

I just wanted to go home and rest for a while, considering my mom was in Wisconsin for a couple months.

"Come _on_ Sonny! We don't have all day!" Tawni shouted at me from across the street. I hadn't noticed that I'd frozen in the middle, stuck in my thoughts

Not wanting to make Tawni angry, I quickly stepped forward, just in time to hear a car honk. Tawni started screaming and I turned around to see a silver car speeding towards me, the driver talking on her cell phone animatedly. The car raced forward and I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly, wishing to be anywhere but here. Then everything was black, and I was gone.

The steady beeping noise woke me up, and the sounds of someone sniffling. "Tawni?" I ask quietly, looking up to see the blonde actress sobbing into the arms of Nico, who was just staring at me with wide eyes. "Nico?" I asked, but neither of them answered me; they just kept looking at me. Grady and Zora were on the other side of me, and when I turned, Grady was crying quietly while Zora was whispering to herself, tears running down her face. "Grady! Zora!" Neither of them heard me. I started to panic, thinking they were just playing a joke on me.

"Guys! Why won't you answer me!" I screamed, grabbing the cup filled with water off of the little table to the side and throwing it at the wall. The cop exploded when it hit the wall, but no one noticed it. I turned to look back at the table, only to see the cup was back in its place, whole and still filled.

It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't they just look at me? I was right here! I was alive! Wasn't I? Quickly, I jumped off the bed and went straight to Grady, waving my arms in his face. He didn't notice. I screamed in frustration and turned, only to feel my heart freeze. My body was right there in front of me.

"No…" I whispered, looking at my lifeless body as it breathed. The heart monitor told me I was still alive. I turned to Tawni who was still crying. "Where's Chad?" I asked, annoyed. I mean seriously, I was in the hospital, probably dying, and he wasn't here?

That was when the feeling started. It felt like someone put a hook inside of me and was pulling me somewhere, like a fish being caught. I screamed when the feeling stopped and I started falling towards a floor. But when I was just inches away from smacking into it, my body froze, hovering in mid air. Cautiously, I stood up, tears threatening to fall when I realized I couldn't feel the carpet under my bare feet. My body was dressed in a hospital gown, but I barely noticed.

With a start, I noticed this was Chad's dressing room. I slowly turned around, taking it all in, wondering how I went from my hospital room to Chad's dressing room in the blink of an eye. But then that was the last thing on my mind. I froze when I saw him, anger slowly boiling in me while I watched him kiss a tanned blonde girl passionately, his hands gliding along her hair while she wrapped her arms around his neck. And suddenly, I didn't care that my body was probably dying. It was too much for me to watch him doing this.

I watched him kiss her. I watched him tangle his hands in her long blonde hair, jealousy engulfing me in a green flame. "Chad!" I screamed as loudly as I could. He froze.

"Sonny?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Chad. Sonny's not here… Remember? She's shopping with Tawni." She purred and pulled him back for another kiss while I watched, invisible, helpless. He had heard me, hadn't he? So then why was he ignoring me now?

The tears finally held control as they forced their way out. I just closed my eyes, not able to watch them anymore.

But finally, they were interrupted when Chad's phone rang. The blonde scowled, trying to get Chad to ignore his phone, but when he glanced at it to see who was calling, his heart froze. The caller ID said it was Tawni. I froze with him, my eyes widening when I figured out why Tawni was calling him. She would never call him, never in a million years unless it was an emergency.

He flipped the phone open and I watched attentively, waiting for his reaction. Part of me was sad, not wanting to see if he would react, but another part of me was happy, wanting him to feel guilty for not being there earlier.

"Blondie? What is it? Is Sonny okay?" He paused for a moment, letting Tawni speak. I could hear her still sobbing as she stuttered out what had happened. "What did the doctor say?" He paused again, letting her answer. "When will he be back with the results?" I watched him try to hold back tears and started to wonder why he of all people would cry over me of all people. "I'll be right there."

By the time he snapped his phone shut, he was already on his feet, rushing out the door, ignoring the blonde girls whining. I followed him, not knowing what else to do. If no one could see or hear me, than why was I here? I started to cry with him as I sat in the passenger side of his car, watching him struggle with his emotions.

"Chad! Answer me, please!" I shouted, trying to grab his arm. But instead, my hand passed through him. I shouted his name over and over, wishing he would just _hear_ me. That was all I wanted. I just wanted to tell him everything would be okay. That even if I was dying, I would be okay. Even I knew that was a lie; with or without my high pitched voice to confirm my thoughts. He was speeding, but he didn't care. It amazed me how much he was risking just to get to the hospital to see me.

He ran to my room, ignoring the shouting nurses. Tawni had told him which room I was in. I watched him slam the door open… Then he froze, staring at me in the hospital bed. "No…" He whispered, finally getting control over his body again. I watched him touch the body on the bed on the arm. And the most amazing thing happened. I could _feel_ it. The part where he touched the body's arm felt warm and tingly on my ghostly form.

That was when the doctor came in, a grave look on his face. I couldn't handle it anymore, I started sobbing again. And to make things worse, it started to rain outside, as if the sky was crying with me.

"Why me?" I whispered, waiting with the other's for the news on my condition.

**Grrr… I was only 289 words off. Oh well, close enough. Anyways, that was Chapter one. Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm afraid Ms. Monroe won't wake up for a while. Maybe not ever. This is no mild concussion. It's worse, in fact. She's in a comma at the moment. I'm sorry to say it, but there's less than a 50% chance she'll wake up."

The doctor smiled sadly, leaving quickly. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

All was silent in my little hospital room. No one spoke.

"You guys!" I tried to scream at them, throwing things, waving in front of people, trying to shove them. But things always seemed to rewind. Whatever I threw was back where it was before, untouched. When I waved in front of someone, they didn't seem to notice. If I tried to shove them, my hands passed through them.

My name is Sonny Monroe. When I was 16, I was in a car accident. Now, I'm invisible. And at the moment, I'm wondering why I'm like this. Maybe there's a way to get back into my body… maybe.

_4 Months Later_

Everything was normal again. Or at least as normal as it could be. My mother moved back to Wisconsin. She left me in Hollywood. I didn't blame her. So Random! started to film again. They were funny again. I felt like I had been forgotten.

But whenever I followed Chad around, my heart would break, over and over.

His hair was messy, no longer the perfect silkiness it was before. Under his glorious icey blue eyes, laid lilac bruises. He looked so sad; like he was looking into the distance, waiting for his one true love to come home. He was skinnier; far skinnier. I had watched him. He didn't eat much anymore. And worst of all, he gave up on Mackenzie Falls. They didn't let him quit, though. He got to take a break until he felt better. Both he and I knew what Mr. Condor couldn't see, though. He would never get better.

He was the only one to visit me everyday still. My cast rarely came in anymore.

And today, I sat on the bed my body already occupied. I sat cross-legged, staring at Chad while he looked at my body. I still felt the warm tingle when he touched my body. It felt like taking a shower after working in the dirt all day. Soothing and comforting. Sometimes, he would talk to himself.

With a sudden movement, Chad sat up, practically sprinting through the door. I followed quickly, running as fast as my invisible legs would take me. The only good thing about being a some-what alive ghost: you never run out of energy. But it was a curse, too. I missed sleeping.

I sat in the passenger side of the car as he sped off, driving towards his house. When he parked, he wrenched the door open, nearly taking its hinges off. I watched in horror as he ran through the house. Anything he could get his hands on was either thrown to the ground, smashed, or ripped to pieces. The only thing he left untouched was the locket he stole from the hospital.

It was mine, given to me by my father. The word _Sonshine_ was inscribed on it. He had given it to me before he died. But I was glad Chad had it now. It was better off in his hands.

I started to scream his name over and over, wanting him to stop the madness. He started to punch the wall of his bedroom until his knuckles were bleeding. I screamed more. Finally, he froze, looking around him.

"Sonny!" He shouted, searching frantically. I froze, my heart freezing in my chest. Had he heard me?

I spoke for the first time I a while, "Chad?"

Chad looked like a wounded puppy, eyes wide, chest heaving. "Sonny!" He shouted again. I decided to test it out again, wondering what results I would get.

"Chad? Please just stop… Don't ruin your life for me! It's not right!"

"But Sonny…" He whispered, finally looking towards me.

His heartbroken look turned to a confused look, then to a look of utter joy. I wondered if he had finally lost it.

I watched silently as he reached out for me, wondering if he could see me. I wouldn't let myself believe, though. I wasn't going to set myself up for disappointment.

His hand rested on my shoulder. I could feel it… I slowly looked from his face, to his hand before reaching out my own pale hand to put on top of his. My hand didn't sink through his. I could feel his skin, dry from lack of care.

"Sonny?" He asked quietly, his expression back to heartbroken.

"Chad." I stated, giving him a sad smile.

"Are you…?" He started, but his voice gave out part way through the question.

I shook my head. "I'm not dead. I'm not awake either." I answered, my sad smile fading.

He nodded, swallowing a few times before pulling my semi-solid form into a hug. I hugged him back, watching as silent tears leaked from his ice blue eyes. I wanted to cry desperately, but I didn't dare cry. Whenever I did, the sky cried with me.

But all too soon, my happiness was taken away from me. Both Chad and I fell forward. I was air, once again.

"Sonny!" He shouted, worry filling his voice.

"I'm still here." I replied sadly.

He kept shouting my name, searching through the house again before giving up and collapsing on his bed, locket tucked tightly in his fist. I laid down next to him, wishing I was alive again.

**Sorry it's so short. I went to visit some of my family and haven't had much time to write :|**

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up in the hospital, on the bed next to my body's. Two things startled me. One, people like me don't sleep. We never feel tired. Two, there was a little girl staring at me. Her black hair fell in two ponytails to her neck. She looked Asian, no more than ten, and wouldn't stop staring at me.

I finally stood up, slowly, cautiously. "May I help you?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No. But _I_ can help_ you_."

I frowned, confused. "What do ya mean, help me?"

"I can help you get back to your body. I can give you answers." She smiled again, but I was already sitting up, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You mean, I could wake up?"

She nodded again, her smile fading. "It is hard. This was a test sent for you. Seven people you know have lied to you. In order to get back to your body, seven people must confess to you their lies."

"But if they can't hear me, how can I ask them?" The thought worried me. Maybe I'd never get back to my body.

"The answer is in Chad. You two are _chained_ by souls and _hearts_. He is yours as you are his."

"But…"

"I must go." She interrupted me, fear flashing across her face. The floor beneath us began to shake. She yelped before quickly disappearing. Immediately after she left, the shaking stopped.

The first thing I wanted to do was get back to Chad.

When I got to his house – really it only took seconds to get there – I found him at the kitchen table, staring at a bowl of oatmeal.

"You better eat that." I grumbled, not thinking he could hear me.

"Sonny? You're back?" He asked, looking up. When he saw me, he smiled again, jumping out of his seat. The stool clattered to the floor with a bang as he ran at me, pulling me into another hug.

"Chad? I never left." I retorted, sighing. After a bit more of his hugging, it was getting annoying. I shoved him off of me, rolling my eyes when he started to pout.

"Chad, listen to me. I don't know how much longer I've got until I fade again. I know how to get back to my body. I know how to be alive again!" I shouted.

He stared at me, confused.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He asked sadly, walking back to his stool. He picked it up and set it back on the floor, taking his spot on it again.

My heart shattered. I could feel it. "Chad… no. This isn't a dream…" I wanted to explain myself right then and there. I wanted to hug him and never let go. I wanted to hold on to him, to tell him it would be okay.

He started to get up again, leaving his bowl of oatmeal untouched. I glared at him, stepping in his path before he could step out of the kitchen.

"You're going to eat that, Chad." I commanded, shoving him back into the kitchen, towards the oatmeal.

He shook his head, trying to shove past me. "Not hungry."

"I'm not going to sit around and watch you starve to death."

"At least I'd be able to join you and haunt people."

"I don't haunt people!"

"Then why you following me?"

"How do I know _you're_ not following _me_?"

"One, you're invisible! Two, I can't see you!"

"Chad… That' pretty much the same thing."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Well, thanks for agreeing with me, Chad!" I smiled in triumph. It was amazing how we could still fight, even if I was in danger of never being alive again. Stupid Chad's cuteness distracting me… Wait… You know what? Forget I said that! Or thought it really…

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh we're so…" I was interrupted by the door slamming open. Tawni stormed in, looking at Chad angrily.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Chad?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I was not!" He shouted defensively.

"Oh ya? Who were you talking to then?"

"Sonny!" He blurted out.

Tawni froze, her lower lip quivering. "I thought we agreed on never mentioning her again…" She whispered.

Chad just stared at her, dumbfounded.

After a couple of seconds, Tawni composed herself again. "Anyways, Chad, I'm here for the locket. I'm supposed to ship it out to Sonny's mother. It's for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Chad and I asked at the same time.

Tawni nodded sadly. "Chad, it's been four months. Mrs. Monroe decided to pull life support off if Sonny doesn't wake up in at least two more weeks. Every day, Sonny's chances are slimmer and slimmer." She fidgeted, not liking to talk about her friend like that.

"I… She can't!"

"She has to, Chad."

"But Sonny isn't dead! She isn't!" He shouted like a madman.

Tawni put a hand on his shoulder, watching him sadly. "She's not coming back. In a little over two weeks, Sonny will be gone. Mrs. Monroe expects you at her funeral. Now, I need the locket."

Chad sighed, reaching into his pocket, pulling my heart shaped necklace on a silver chain out.

I froze, hearing the little girl's voice inside my head.

"_The answer is in Chad. You two are chained by souls and hearts. He is yours as you are his."_

"Chad, wait!" I shouted, pushing his hand back. I was surprised I could. Tawni couldn't see or hear me. "Chad, you have to keep the locket! It's important!"

I didn't know how he did it, but after some intensive arguing, Tawni left. Chad still had the locket. Now, all I had to do was figure out what was so important about it.

I was about to grab the locket, when I felt my fingers fade. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Bye for now, Chad." I whispered as I once again became invisible.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
